clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Future Updates/@comment-74.36.131.177-20130402221856
this might be long but sorry ive been thinking of it alot and i know supercell probally wont exept my ideas but here goes... they should add a trap where you set up a hanging pot roaster on a wall and when enemies pass by it will poor gas onto troops within the radius. make a ice tower type bulding, where when you upgrade it it freezes for longer and evntuly freazes a radious of troops. a spell to make your troops not be able to freaze. a groundhog dark barreks troop where it goes under ground to buldings really fast and only can be killed when i popps its head out to destroy the enimies buldings. and they should add a flying unit that goes super fast to the enimies tower it ocassinaly breaks the sould barrior. but it has low damage on the other hand. and we should add a wepons building. where you can upgrade your troops wepons like for instance...the barbarian could upgrad to a gold sowrd to a pnk sowrd then eventuly a flame sword and for the dragon have differant color fire.(the swords or powers mach the walls). they should add another tower for power ups. so say every day whatever troops you bought or upgraded, when your attacking they could eather jusp walls or increse dps, or gow bigger. and when you upgrade they all the way you can have the option to use all of thos abbilitys at once. they should have for at least (about 500 thousand coins or more) .have a thing like a fake town hall for one use only! where you put your fake town hall, then once they destroy that the real town hall popps up. but if you use that then you real town has half or 3/4 health. and you can upgrade the fake town hall to have a bomb inside so whe you break it it blows to smiltherenes! they should also add another troop called the bomb boys. where they have a little more range then the archer tower but they throw handheld grenades.and you can upgrade to aim them at a sertain target. and make them sticky grenades so they dont roll. you can also upgrade them to have c4's and scatter them around the base then blow them all up at once. and add a spell called nature calls. this is where you get to swipe around the enimies village for a second or two in whatever directions or pathes you want. where you have at low a lizerd. then at high a voulcher. go in the written path and eather bite bump scratch or whatever the animal does on the path. the path you draw has a percentage or space you have to draw. and the more you uprade it the faster the troops get. and we should add a tower called the d-speller... it might sould wierd but its a good idea! for this tower i havent decided if it should be hidden or no hidden. and there is also two ways to upgrade this tower. and like the xbow you have to load the tower..(kinda) well it holds up to two spells of each kind but to buy them its half the price of the actual spell........upgrade path#1...the first upgrade path is to increase the percentage of the times it actully hits spells. probally starting out with 10% and lvl10 you would have 50% chance of hitting a spell.upgrade path#2... this way lets you unlock spells like lightning, heal, rage and etc. and if you catch two spells in one match the second spell goes right back at the attaker and does opposite dammage to the attacker. and my final request... i did save the best for the last. this may not be the best but probbaly the most cool. soo this troop is called the hacker... what he does basically is go around to enemy barrecs and about ever 5 seconds it multiplys your basic troops(barbarinas,archers,goblins) if you have them attacking. one you upgrade it more it could possibly multipy giants, blimps and wizerds. and possibly there could bea dark barreck hacker. thats all guys i hope you liked it and i hope it may bring more exitment and fun to the game if you need to contact me my email is will753@live.com email if you want to join clan and etc... and if supercell or clash of clans wikia like my ideas please send me an email or notify my if my ideas have been choosen.